Almost Real
by Keiradon
Summary: "So you're going to try to tell me that you're the reincarnation of some goddess?" Tony scoffed. Kaila rubbed her face with her hands, groaning. "I'm not a reincarnation. I'm a homonculous. I'm a fake... Life." She lowered her eyes. "A copy. A fraud."


Kaila was sat at her dinning room table, scanning through the the San Francisco Chronicle. She had her chestnut colored hair pulled back by a tattered ribbon. The wavy hair still trailed past her shoulders, even when pulled up, and she found herself swatting the locks of hair away that hung near her face. She browsed through the classified section, looking at bikes for sale, marking off ones she couldn't afford or had no interest in as she scanned.

"50 bucks... Sixth street... Ugh," She paused. "... Sketchy." She brought her sharpie to the page and marked through the box. She leaned back in the chair, expressing defeat. Kaila let out a sigh of exasperation and ran a hand through her side-bangs. "I guess I could keep the car." She told herself.

"Cars are relatively reliable for transportation."

Kaila's eyes widened and she felt her throat get dry. She stayed in her seat, unmoving and unblinking, staring at the wall before her in terror.

"But a car wont take you where I need you right now." The voice spoke again.

"Why are you here?" She asked, trying to calm herself. Her heart was racing and she found the sound to be distracting as it found its way to her ears. She listened best she could for the man behind her. She expected he was in her kitchen. She didn't hear anything for a moment but couldn't bring herself to turn around. If she saw him, she couldn't pretend he wasn't there. Then footsteps. Damn it, she thought. He was definitely there.

"Kaila. We have a problem. And we need you." His voice was assertive and she found him standing in front of her. Kaila's eyes met his single eye . He was just as she remembered.

"Fury," She started, finding breathing to be a difficult task at the moment. "you should be well aware that I have no intention of rejoining any other military defense groups." She said as she tried to relieve her mouth of the dryness that had taken over. Kaila stood and took her newspaper from the table and tossed it into the trashcan as she pasted it into the kitchen. "How did you get in my house?"

"How I entered your house should be the least of your concerns right now Kaila. You're required to come in and I'm prepared to bring you by force if needed." He was serious. Kaila slowly put the gasses down on the counter and turned to face the tall man. He really hadn't changed at all. His face was still strict. He held himself in a superior manner, lips curled down into a frowning motion, eyebrows furrowed. Exactly the same. Against her better nature Kaila leaned back onto her counter tops, placing her hands in her pockets and prepared for what was to come with her answer.

"No."

"You don't really have a choice."

"I'd like to think you're the one without a choice." Her golden eyes met with his single dark eye. "You're going to try and threaten me, but we both know you're not going to kill me if I refuse in the end. Some one like me is... hard to find, as you've kindly stated before." Her voice was cold but held a velvet-like quality to it. Her eyes didn't break from the leader of SHEILD as he slowly paced the dinning areas of her home. He held his hands behind his back as he walked, head lowered. The room was quiet for a moment then Fury slowly turned to face the women before him, a look of austere upon his aged face.

"Kaila." He began releasing his arms from his back and placing them into the pockets of his trench coat. "The world as we know it is in danger." He said, tring to exress the seriesness of the situation. The young woman raised an eyebrow mockingly and scoffed.

"Wasn't that the case last time?" Fury ignored her snide remark and continued, stepping closer to her.

"I'm sure you're well aware of the situation that happened recently." Fury lowered his head, his lone eye still in contact with her golden eyes. "With Thor." With the mention of the god's name, Kaila lost her guard.

"Excuse me?" She said. Of course she knew about Thor, everybody knew. It had happened a little over a year ago by this time. Still fresh. Fury closed his eye and let out a heavy sigh.

"The Tesseract has been stolen by Thor's brother, Loki, God of-"

"God of Mischief." Kaila cut him off. She exchanged a look with him, then dropped her eyes. "Trust me. I know my mythology and deities."

"As you would." Fury replied simply after a pause. "With the Tesseract, Loki could destroy this planet." Fury continued. "He could kill everyone. And that's why SHEILD has been tracking the best of the best down. We're trying to make the Avengers Initiative a reality. Kaila. You can either come peacefully, or you can be forced. But I am not leaving here without you, nor are my men." Fury looked to her, his brow raised as if to ask whether or not she would continue to be a problem. Kaila's eyes were wide in response to his words. Slowly, she made her way to the curtains of her living room and saw the men. All had guns and they all wore protective gear that encased their bodies.

"And in case you had any ideas, their clothes are made from Rock Wool. So you can't pull anything funny." Fury stepped behind her as she looked out the window. Kaila watched as people on the street froze outside her home to see what the commotion was and car slow to get a glance. She slowly closed her blinds and rubbed her face with her hands.

"Let me pack my stuff." She moaned, heading to her bedroom. She would have to move after this was all done. I hate everything, she thought as she took another look back at Fury from the hallway. "This isn't going to go well."


End file.
